


One Piece PETs: Promise Above

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [57]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Promises, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The steamy follow-up to Spa.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Promise Above

**One Piece PETs: Promise Above**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This impressive series belongs to the astounding Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Zoro and Robin are seen in their self-proclaimed bedroom. Both of them are in the middle of making out and partially nude.

 

   Why? Simple. Zoro promised Robin that he would not lash out at others from now on and to prove it, he was going to go wild with her. Zoro went for Robin's bra and unhooked it. He dropped the undergarment on the floor as he and Robin proceeded to make out. Robin moaned in Zoro's mouth and he did the same in hers as he wrestled with her tongue.

 

"Oh, Zoro...!" Robin moaned.

 

Next, she place her wing on his shaft, giving it a light squeeze. Zoro groaned at this. Robin started to stroke the hard member.

 

"Oh, god...Robin...!" he moaned.

 

   The Crane Woman proceeded to stroke his wang for about five minutes when finally, he came into her wing. Robin was not deterred, for she simply licked the white liquid up. Then, she looked at Zoro...with lustful eyes. Zoro smirked...before he kissed her. He placed a condom on his manhood and entered Robin.

 

"Ahh~!" Robin moaned.

 

The Tiger Man began to move. This only caused Robin to moan even more. Her pleasured cries were music to his ears.

 

"Let me hear more..."

 

Robin moaned even more as he kept moving. She draped her wings over him, clinging to him.

 

"Oh, god...! So deep...!"

 

Zoro panted as he kept moving in and out...and tears of pleasure began to form in Robin's eyes.

 

"Oh, god, Zoro...don't stop!!" she cried.

 

"Believe me, I don't intend to...!" he replied, going in deeper.

 

   Robin just outright screamed at this. She did not even care who heard her. She wanted this too badly to care. In her mind, this was the greatest thing that was ever happening to her. She was in pure bliss.

 

*****Down below*****

 

"Jeez, those two sound like they're having the time of their lives," Luffy said, eating a bag of chips.

 

"I'll say." agreed Nami.

 

"...Shoot...me...now." Sanji groaned.

 

"Me, too..." murmured Usopp.

 

Blizzard whined miserably as he covered his ears. Chopper was simply confused.

 

"So, wait...what's happening?" he asked.

 

" _FOR GOD'S SAKE, CHOPPER! STOP ASKING ME!!_ " Blizzard cried. " _HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!!!_ "

 

"AAAAH!!! OKAY, JUST DON'T HURT ME!!!!" shrieked Chopper.

 

Blizzard panted for a moment...then, he sighed.

 

" _There...I feel better now,_ " he said. " _Sorry Chopper._ "

 

"I-It's okay." the reindeer replied, nervously. "Just don't do that again."

 

"...Luffy, do you think it's time we told Chopper?" Nami asked.

 

"Tell me what?" Chopper asked.

 

Luffy sighed.

 

"...Chopper, come here."

 

Chopper walked over to Luffy. Then, the Monkey Man whispered something in his ear.

 

"...Wait...that's what they're doing?" Chopper asked.

 

Luffy nodded.

 

"Oh," Chopper said. "Well, why didn't you guys just say so?!"

 

No one said anything...there was just awkward silence.

 

"You mean...what sex is?" Nami asked.

 

"Of course I do!" Chopper said. "I'm a doctor, duh! Docotorine told me about this a long time ago!!"

 

Everyone's jaws dropped.

 

_'You mean...I was worried...FOR NOTHING?!'_ Blizzard thought.

 

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!" Luffy cursed. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

 

Thankfully, Nami held him back.

 

"Luffy, go easy on him!!" Nami cried.

 

"Why should I!?" Luffy questioned. "The little turd's got it coming!!"

 

"Ya don't have to maim him!!!"

 

*****Back with Zoro and Robin*****

 

They are drawing ever nearer to their limit.

 

"Ahh...Ahhhhh...AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Robin cried.

 

   Zoro spilled his seed into Robin, the latter screaming at the top of her lungs. Both of them were out of breath, yet they were also satisfied. Robin reached up and scratched Zoro behind his ears, making him purr.

 

"Thank you, Zoro," she said.

 

"You're welcome, Robin." he responded.

 

Then, he let out a yawn.

 

"'Night."

 

"Goodnight, Tora-kun."

 

With that, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. ^^


End file.
